


anytime, anywhere

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, frank is a very needy boy, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Frank is a very needy Little, and kisses his Daddy as much as he can. Gerard kind of loves it.





	anytime, anywhere

Gerard is woken up, recieving multiple kisses to his face.

"Frankie?" he asks, his voice slurred by sleep.

"Yes, Daddy," he giggles, "G'morning."

Gerard rolls over and Frank follows him, kissing him again - on the cheek, this time. He smiles as his Little keeps going, pressing his lips anywhere he can reach on his face.

"You're cuddly today," Gerard remarks, and Frank just giggles and kisses him again.

"'Cause I love you," he says sweetly, in that Little voice Gerard loves hearing.

"And I love my little boy," he says, pulling his Little down and kissing him back, before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Frankie shuffles after him, thinking he's being sneaky, when his Daddy can clearly see him in the mirror. As Gerard starts brushing his teeth, he feels Frankie lean over and kiss him again.

He then leaves the bathroom and toddles off somewhere else. Gerard smiles, and finishes washing up.

  
When he heads out to the kitchen, he finds his Little's already made coffee. He grabs a mug and starts pouring some for himself.

Gee is unsurprised when he feels his baby boy hugging him from behind, and another warm touch of Frank's lips on his neck. He follows his Daddy to the couch, and watches him sit down before leaning over to kiss him some more.

Gee pulls him down instead, stealing Frankie's mouth in a small, sweet one.

"Is Daddy tired of it?"

"No, sweetie," Gerard laughs, "You can kiss me anytime."

Frankie smiles. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> i'M FEELING vERY mUshy toDay dON't jUDGE ME


End file.
